I need More
by caleric123
Summary: Eric Confronts Calleigh, and tells her something she is not sure she wants to hear


Calleigh was sitting in Horatio's office nervously tugging at her blazer and fiddling with the buttons, she was sitting next to Eric who seemed much too calm. She looked at him and he smiled. They were waiting for Horatio for what seemed like an eternity but in reality it was merely minutes. Eric leaned over in the chair next to her and pulled her hands away from her blazer she was assaulting and gave her hands a squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled. How did he manage to stay so calm, when she was a mess. Oh sure on the outside she looked every bit put together. She always did. It was just her way, Calleigh Duquesne didn't let things get to her, she rolled them off her back and moved on. But this, this was different. This couldn't be bottled up and dealt with whenever, this was important and she couldn't control it any more than she could control the weather. She tried, god how she tried. For years she pushed 'this' away and did everything she could to pretend it didn't exist but she couldn't anymore and so now here she was waiting in Horatios office with Eric nervously pulling at her blazer. Her mind flashed back to the night before and why it was she ended up in this predicament in the first place.

_Flashback _

_She lay quietly running her fingers in circular motions across his chest, her naked body wrapped around his, legs intertwined and listened to his heart contently, It was a perfect evening, in a sequence of perfect evenings. She had everything she always wanted wrapped around her in her bed. Perfect._

_He stroked her lower back and exhaled, "Cal" _

"_Umm"_

"_You awake?"_

"_yeah" _

_Calleigh looked up at him through heavy lids, and noticed a frown on his face, this alarmed her, she was so comfortable and she finally realized looking into his eyes something was wrong. She thought back to the evening, and admitted he did seem distracted, but it was a busy day and a rough case and that happens, she thought nothing of it, and when they made love just minutes before, she was sure everything was fine, But then again, whenever they made love, everything else melted away and all that was left was them. She finally looked at him, really looked at him and realized something was bothering him and he needed to talk_

"_what is it ?"_

_Eric looked down at her and sighed, he really didn't want to do this NOW but he couldn't keep feeling this way, he needed to get it over with and he couldn't lay here with her like this for another night and pretend all was well, Eric took a deep breath_

"_Cal I cant do this any more"_

_Calleigh's heart stopped, she couldn't breathe. The silence and tension filled the room, and she uncomfortably shifted her body away from his. How could he? He promised, he promised he would be the one that he would never hurt her, that he would never leave her, not like all the others, he was the right man, and god help her she loved him, and she could of sworn he loved her too. Hell she was sure he loved her a year ago! And now this is it, this is over._

_Calleigh rolled her body away from his and pulled herself to the edge of the bed, tears brimming her eyes. I will not cry, I will not give him the satisfaction._

"_Cal?"_

_Cal how could he even dare call her that, Cal! She felt like screaming_

"_Cal baby" Eric pulled on her shoulder "Please look at me" Eric pulled her towards him and ran his hand through her blonde locks, he could see the water in her eyes as the tears threatened to fall._

"_Calleigh" he whispered_

"_How could you, you promised me" Calleigh stared into his eyes trying to understand_

"_I don't understand, promised you?"_

"_you said you would never leave" as hard as she tried she couldn't stop the tears, Eric pulled her into his arms even as she pushed against his chest with the palm of her hands. Was he trying to torture her, he tells her he cant do this and then tries to hold her?_

"_I am not leaving you baby, that's not what I mean"_

_Calleigh looked up at him confused,_

"_Calleigh I cant do THIS What I mean is I need more Cal, I love you, I need you not just your nights but all of you, I want a future Cal, and I need to know there is more than this. Don't get me wrong Cal, these night have been great, and I love this, but I need more,"_

_End Flashback_

And that is how we ended up here in Horatios office waiting for him, to 'explain' this to him, and to come clean. Because in reality I want more too, I want everything with Eric. I want his nights and days, I want a real relationship not sneaking around as though we are doing something wrong, when everything feels so right. And most of all I want a future, marriage children, with Eric. So here I am fidgeting with my jacket and waiting for Horatio with Eric. Hoping we will be able to have it all. Because truth be told not only do I want more I need more. Resting her hand on her abdomen Calleigh smiled, we both do.

The End


End file.
